La Dama De La Luna
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo en Cristal Tokio y la Pequeña Dama ya no es tan pequeña, pues se prepara para celebrar su 2000 cumpleaños y su presentación en sociedad como heredera del Milenio de Plata. (ONE SHOT)


_**No poseo los derechos sobre esta obra ni sobre sus personajes, pues "Sailor Moon" pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y Kodansha Editorial, Toei y todas esas empresas japonesas. Así que sólo tomo prestados los personajes para una historia que sale enteramente de mi imaginación. ^_^**_

* * *

**LA DAMA DE LA LUNA**

* * *

La bella joven de enormes ojos rojizos y brillante cabello rosado entró gritando en su habitación con gran entusiasmo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos larguísimas coletas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y zarandeaba de un lado a otro un precioso vestido blanco con sutiles adornos rosados claros. De pronto, lo depositó de cualquier manera sobre la cama y empezó a dar saltos por toda la habitación.

- ¡Hoy es el día, Diana! ¡Hoy es el día en que volveré a verle!

La joven gatita gris se acercó hasta su ama y de un salto se subió en la cama, sentándose junto a un cojín de encaje. La miró con decisión y habló con voz firme.

- ¡Cálmate, Pequeña Dama! Vas a destrozar tu primoroso vestido de gala. Recuerda que la mejor seda de Cristal Tokio ha sido utilizada en él para que esta noche en tu puesta de largo como heredera del Milenio De Plata todo el mundo pueda admirarte como mereces y…

Usagi empezó a soñar despierta y no le prestó ninguna atención a su querida compañera de juegos.

- Por fin veré a Helios de nuevo, Mamá me ha confirmado que asistirá. Y también todas las Sailor Asteroids. Mi guardia personal tomará posesión oficial de su cargo. Sailor Palas, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno y Sailor Vesta ya no separarán de mi nunca más ¿No es genial?-de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.- Oh, tengo que prestarle a Saturno el collar que me pidió…

La chica abrió de un brusco portazo su armario y se perdió dentro rebuscando como una posesa en su joyero lacado.

- Pequeña Dama, no se cumplen 2000 años todos los días. La flor y nata del reino estará presente esta noche en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Sé que el Rey, la Reina y las Sailors Protectoras de la Guardia Real han preparado sorpresas muy especiales para ti…

Usagi Pequeña Dama Serenity asomó la cabeza fuera del armario por un instante para replicarle a la gatita grisácea:

- Lo sé. El vestido ya ha sido un regalo de las tías… ¡Un regalo estupendo, por cierto. Me queda como un guante! La tía Venus no paraba de reírse a la hora del té. La verdad es que me da un poco de miedo lo que pueda estar tramando.

Diana se encogió de hombros y saltó de la cama al suelo con un movimiento grácil.

- Necesito ver a Mercurio antes de que los primeros invitados empiecen a llegar. Intenta estar lista a tiempo para recibirles. O tendré que enviar recado a la Reina para que te ayude personalmente.

- ¡No seas cruel, Diana!-rió la chica despreocupadamente.-Mamá tiene muchas cosas que hacer no la molestes con nimiedades. Estaré lista a tiempo. Lo prometo.

La gatita abandonó la estancia y Usagi volvió a centrar toda su atención en el interior del joyero. Ya tenía el precioso collar de amatistas en la mano, cuando algo se cayó del estante de arriba y la golpeó en la cabeza estruendosamente.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!-chilló la joven desconcertada.

Miró hacia el suelo, dispuesta a darle una patada al objeto que le había propinado tan inoportuno chichón en la cabeza cuando su mirada se quedó clavada en él. De pronto, recuerdos preciosos y casi abandonados se agolparon en su mente y sus sentidos como un ciclón. Era una mochilita. Tenía forma de conejito. Y estaba hecha a mano. Se había abierto y una fotografía ligeramente amarilleada por el paso del tiempo había resbalado de dentro. La contempló con calma. Era como si hubiesen pasado mil vidas desde que aquella foto fue tomada, en el pasado, en el siglo XX.

Eran Usagi Tsukino y ella misma, rodeadas de Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako. Todas comían pastel y sonreían a la cámara. Seguramente la habría hecho Mamoru. Hacía tanto tiempo de aquello que casi había olvidado que Mamá una vez fue joven y atolondrada. Que lloraba y gritaba por cualquier cosa. Que era mucho más irresponsable de lo que jamás lo había sido ella. Y sonrió al pensar en lo irónico del hecho de que fuese precisamente su madre quien la estaba regañando constantemente por sus faltas de decoro y distinción. Recogió la mochilita con cariño y la depositó sobre su mesa, atestada de apuntes y útiles de estudio. Sacó la foto de dentro y salió corriendo de la habitación con el collar de amatistas en una mano y la fotografía en la otra.

Los etéreos pasillos del Palacio De Cristal nunca le habían parecido tan largos como hoy. Se dirigió a las habitaciones privadas de Saturno como un ciclón y llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Soy Usagi! ¿Puedo pasar? Te traigo el collar que me pediste.

- ¡Adelante, Pequeña Dama!-contestó su amiga desde el otro lado.

Abrió la puerta sin reticencia y se introdujo en la habitación. Su joven amiga lucía un precioso vestido de corte clásico ceñido al cuerpo, en suave color malva claro que resaltaba sus brillantes ojos violáceos y su cabello negro.

- ¡Wow Saturno, estás radiante!

- Gracias, princesa. Sois muy amable. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de vos.-la amonestó con suavidad.

La Pequeña Dama todavía vestía de manera informal. Un vestido de margaritas sobre fondo verde, calcetines largos y zapatillas rosadas.

- Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Usagi… Por favor…-dijo entornando los ojos y arrugando el ceño.-No me gusta que todas me llaméis princesa, pero sobretodo tú. ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas!-alcanzándole el collar continuó.- Creo que tenías razón, la piedra hace juego con tu vestido.

Sailor Saturno sonrió levemente y se acercó para cogerlo.

- A partir de hoy, todo el mundo deberá tratarte con mayor respeto, princesa. Deberías acostumbrarte. Es tu presentación en sociedad como heredera.

- También es la fiesta de mi 2000 cumpleaños, pero nadie parece recordar ese detalle.-suspiró mohína.-Seguro que ellas lo recordarían y habrían preparado regalos divertidos. Makoto habría cocinado pasteles.- dijo tendiéndole la foto.

- Pequeña Dama, no se puede vivir mirando siempre hacia el pasado.-suspiró la morena.-Esos tiempos no volverán y estas personas que te quieren siguen a tu lado. ¿Por qué esa nostalgia repentina?

- Porque entonces todo el mundo era más alegre y despreocupado. Ahora todos están serios, tienen obligaciones con el reino y con sus propias familias… A veces añoro tanto el siglo XX que hasta me duele.

Su amiga la miró con comprensión.

- Han madurado. Y también lo has hecho tú, amiga mía.-dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.-Vamos, alegra esa cara. Hoy es un día importante.

- ¡Tienes razón, nos vemos en el Salón del Trono!

Salió corriendo de las habitaciones de Saturno y echó a correr, estaba tan ensimismada pensando en Helios y en cómo sería después de tantos años sin verlo, que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba con alguien hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡Pequeña Dama!

Levantó la vista consternada.

- ¡Papá! Lo siento, no te he visto…

- Me he dado cuenta, cariño.-le sonrió el Rey Endimión con afabilidad.-¿Todavía estás así? La recepción empezará en media hora…

- Lo sé, lo sé, iba a arreglarme. Lo tengo todo preparado.-musitó la chica atribulada.

Empezó a retirarse poco a poco en dirección a su habitación. Y justo cuando parecía que había conseguido escapar…

- ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?-dijo el Rey inclinándose y arrebatándole la fotografía.

*No* pensó Usagi angustiada, temiéndose una nueva regañina. Su Padre, curioso, le echó un vistazo rápido a la imagen, de pronto sus ojos azules brillaron.

- ¡Pero si es la pequeña ChibiUsa! ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no te llamaba así?

- Mucho.-sonrió la joven con la mirada iluminada.

- Se me ocurrió ese nombre porque eras idéntica a tu madre, pero en miniatura. Aunque entonces todavía no sabía que eras nuestra hija. Es curioso.  
Lo recuerdo todo con tanta claridad que hasta asusta. Cuando naciste, tu madre ya era conocida como Serenity así que quiso ponerte su nombre terrícola. Para que todo el mundo recordara que una vez fuimos habitantes de la Tierra comunes y corrientes. La humildad es una virtud que todo buen gobernante debe poseer.

Su padre le pellizcó la mejilla derecha.

- Guárdala como un tesoro, pero no se te ocurra enseñársela a tu madre. Sabes que no le gusta que le recuerden como era de joven. Seguramente te sermoneará diciendo que tu lugar está en el presente, pero en realidad es que recordar aquellos tiempos la pone triste.-dijo devolviéndole el preciado objeto.

Usagi parpadeó levemente y lo observó curiosa.

- ¿A ella? ¿Por qué?

- Porque le recuerda la época en la que era Usagi Tsukino y no la Reina Serenity, cuando las responsabilidades que soportaba eran más llevaderas porque una parte de su vida no estaba ligada por entero a su destino.

- Creo que a mí me pasa lo mismo.-confesó con sinceridad.

- Sois tan parecidas que creo que por eso os llevábais tan mal en esta época.-dijo señalando la parte central de la vieja foto.

- Era divertido discutir con ella. Creo que por eso la sacaba tanto de quicio.

El Rey Endimión volvió a sonreírle mientras la cogía de los hombros, encaminándola al pasillo de la derecha.

- Basta ya de cháchara. Debes presentarte adecuadamente vestida en el Salón del Trono.-la riñó con suavidad.

- Lo sé. No tardaré.-prometió mientras empezaba a caminar con espíritu alegre por el amplio corredor.

Su padre se quedó mirándola durante unos momentos, hasta que desapareció tras la pesada puerta dorada.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Usagi se encontraba en el umbral del inmenso Salón del Trono, esperando porque Luna con su majestuoso timbre de voz la anunciara ante la concurrencia. Se alisó la falda del primoroso vestido de seda con visible nerviosismo y aguardó. El momento llegó mucho antes de lo que hubiera querido.

- Demos la bienvenida a Su Alteza Real La Princesa Usagi, Heredera del Milenio De Plata, Guardiana del Reino y Dama De La Luna.

Respiró hondo y empezó a andar pausadamente por el pasillo que se había abierto para ella. Enderezó la espalda y miró al frente, tal como le había enseñado Luna en tantas ocasiones. Localizó a sus padres frente al Trono de Cristal. El último título era el regalo que le habían concedido en el día de hoy, conscientes de que ya era demasiado mayor como para seguir llamándola Pequeña Dama en público.

En cuanto lo divisó, su corazón empezó a latir mucho más deprisa. Estaba de pié frente a los peldaños de la escalinata, mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, pero la misma calidez en su mirada dorada: Helios. Cuando llegó a su altura se inclinó para saludarla y le besó la mano con ternura. Usagi sintió como si algo en su interior se derritiera.

- Estáis deslumbrante esta noche, princesa.

- Helios…-acertó a balbucear nerviosa.-Has venido…

- No podía perderme este día tan importante para ti, pequeña mía.

La joven le sonrió feliz. Cogidos de la mano subieron las escaleras hasta quedar entre el Rey Endimión y la Reina Serenity. Por el mismo pasillo que acababan de dejar atrás empezaron a caminar las Sailor Asteroids que se quedaron frente a ellos.

- Hoy es un día especial de regocijo.-proclamó la Reina Serenity con orgullo y emoción.-Mi hija, la Princesa Usagi ha cumplido la mayoría de edad. Todos sus derechos de sucesión quedan ratificados y su compromiso con el reino sellado. Su Guardia Personal procederá ahora a rendirle juramento de protección eterna.

Varios vítores y gritos jubilosos se dejaron escuchar a lo largo y ancho de la sala. Usagi sonrió a sus padres y sus tías. Pudo ver como Júpiter se limpiaba una lágrima escurridiza con la esquina de su pañuelo. Marte consolaba a Mercurio y Venus conversaba animadamente con Saturno. Urano y Neptuno, tenían los ojos brillantes por la emoción, al igual que Luna, Artemis y Diana en su forma humana, que habían adoptado especialmente para la celebración.

La joven Dama De La Luna pensó que seguramente la más orgullosa sería Plutón, pero por desgracia debería estar viéndolo todo por alguna ventana abierta hacia ese momento y lugar en la Puerta del Espacio-Tiempo.

Las Sailor Asteroids terminaron de recitar sus fórmulas solemnes, entonces la joven princesa inclinó la cabeza hacia ellas para agradecerles el gesto. Y les sonrió ampliamente. Las cuatro jóvenes le devolvieron la sonrisa complacidas.

- ¡Puede dar comienzo el baile en honor de la Princesa Heredera!-proclamó el Rey Endimión.

Empezó a sonar música de vals, Helios le ofreció su mano y Usagi la tomó de buen grado. Se encaminaron al centro de la sala del trono y empezaron a moverse en la cadencia justa que le había explicado la tía Neptuno. Usagi pensó durante las clases que ella jamás tendría el mismo porte de elegancia por mucho que practicara, pero realmente ahora mismo nada de todo aquello le importaba. Era demasiado feliz.

Todos los asistentes a la grandiosa fiesta empezaron a bailar a su alrededor. Incluidos el Rey Endimión y la Reina Serenity.

Era noche de alborozo en el Palacio De Cristal y desde todo Cristal Tokio los humanos compartían la inmensa alegría de la familia real.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que os guste mi pequeña aportación al concurso de fanfics _"Chronicles Of Crystal Tokyo"_ de _Sailor Moon España,_ la mejor comunidad de fans de Sailor Moon en nuestro país. En mi biografía podéis encontrar un link ¡no os olvidéis de visitarnos! ^^**


End file.
